Souffrance
by Death silence
Summary: Quand la haine devient trop forte, que reste-t-il ?


**Disclaimer :** KHReborn ne m'appartient pas, sinon tout les personnages seraient gays~ Shishi

**Note :** Ce qui suit est une de mes premières fictions Reborn, et la première que je qualifierai de violente ! J'espère ne pas avoir trop de critiques négatives, mais au contraire j'accepterai toutes critiques constructives et justifiées ! :)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

« _T'es qu'un déchet inutile, pourquoi tu vas pas crever ?_»

S'il y avait une phrase que Superbi Squalo ne supportait plus d'entendre, c'était bien celle-ci ! Xanxus lui répétait au moins 5 fois par jours. Quasiment à chaque fois qu'il allait le voir, en fait...  
Squalo avait pourtant toujours été aux côtés de Xanxus. Toujours. Mais au final, il n'avait reçu que du mépris et de la haine venant de la personne qu'il aimait. Souvent même de l'indifférence. Pourtant malgré son statut et son orgueil démesuré, Superbi Squalo continuait inlassablement d'aller vers Xanxus, de faire tout ce qu'il lui ordonnait, même la pute.  
Cependant Squalo avait développé une maladie, inconnue de Xanxus, avec les années. Celle que beaucoup nomment si joliment 'l'amour à sens unique. Ça oui Squalo connaissait. Depuis que Xanxus avait perdu au tournoi des anneaux, depuis qu'il avait 22 ans, il supportait les coups et les insultes à longueur de journée. Souvent même Lussuria avait du s'occuper de lui parce que l'état du squale devenait inquiétant. Il était passé près de 4 fois à côté de la mort à cause des coups de Xanxus. Et il y avait autre chose dont seul Lussuria était au courant... Alors qu'il était en mission seul, le squale avait voulu délibérément se faire tuer par les ennemis. C'était une forme de suicide comme une autre... Lussuria avait découvert la vérité par un moyen dont Squalo ignorait encore tout à ce jour, mais depuis le gardien du soleil faisait attention à chaque parole qu'il prononçait. Il savait parfaitement une chose : chaque parole peut être mortel, quand on aime quelqu'un qui nous maltraite.  
Maltraiter... Le mot est faible, pour que même Prince The Ripper se rende compte de la réel douleur de Squalo. Avant, plus jeune, il faisait sans cesse des petites réflexions piquantes dans le seul but de blesser encore plus profondément le squale, bien que ce dernier masque à merveille sa douleur. Seulement avec le temps, et les coups profondément encrés en Squalo, Bel avait compris que même le plus anodin des mots pouvait avoir un effet irréversible. Comme la fois où, pour se venger du requin qui n'avait pas pu mener à terme sa mission trop dur pour lui seul, il lui avait balancé avec son habituel Ushishishi un petit « _De toute manière c'est bien connu, tu ne sers strictement à rien. On se demande même comment le boss fait pour contenir toute sa haine et pour ne pas te démembrer et te brûler vivant !_ » Le visage de Squalo était devenu impassible avant de sombrer dans une réelle souffrance qu'il ne pouvait alors plus contenir. Belphegor en avait même été effrayé. Comment avait-il pu blesser autant le squale avec une réplique aussi miséreuse ? Et pourtant, il avait réussi, bien qu'il ne le veuille pas. Les mains de Squalo s'étaient mises à trembler et il s'était soudainement levé de table, fuyant sans retenu. Depuis ce jour là, Belphegor avait même pris l'habitude de faire des tonnes de petites blagues à Squalo, afin de lui faire oublier juste un peu Xanxus.  
Mais le squale ne pouvait jamais fuir. Xanxus l'appelait sans cesse pour des raisons qu'il savait évidemment débiles. En vérité, c'était juste pour le plaisir de le frapper, de l'insulter, de le blesser, de le salir. De le voir mourir petit à petit. Squalo venait toujours, pourtant, et il gardait son éternelle attitude d'orgueilleux. Devant Xanxus, il n'avait jamais faibli. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, jamais montrer aucune trace de toute la souffrance que contenait son corps. Il semblait le même qu'au tout début. Cependant Squalo savait que Xanxus voyait toute cette souffrance qu'il tentait de masquer. C'était obliger, jamais Xanxus n'aurait continué de le frapper s'il savait que ça ne le blessait pas. Pourtant Superbi faisait tout les efforts du monde, mais la douleur avait dominé son amour pour Xanxus, il n'était plus capable de rien.  
Petit à petit, en vieillissant, Xanxus était devenu plus aigri, plus colérique. Et Squalo d'autant plus réceptif à tout cela. Il avait commencé à prendre un antidépresseur, bien que cette démarche fut au fond la plus dure de toute son existence. Il était rabaissé à cela, devoir prendre des petites gélules pour tenter d'aller mieux. Cette idée le rabaissait tellement qu'il tentait d'y penser le moins possible.  
Mais un jour il comprit que l'antidépresseur n'était plus la solution, qu'il ne l'aidait pas. Ce jour là, c'était le 10 octobre. Jour de l'anniversaire de son boss, qui avait alors 44 ans. Il n'avait su pourquoi mais il lui avait acheté un cadeau. Alors même qu'il ne lui avait rien offert depuis bien longtemps. Il s'était rendu assez content au bureau de Xanxus, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il n'y était pas, c'était justement pour cela qu'il y allait. Pour poser sur le bureau de son boss son cadeau avec une longue lettre qu'il lui avait écrite. Une lettre où il avait écrit tout ce qu'il ressentait, absolument tout. Mais lorsque 3 heures plus tard il était repassé dans le bureau de Xanxus -pour seulement prendre quelques papiers- il avait remarqué quelque chose dans la poubelle. Son cadeau, que Xanxus n'avait même pas déballé. Sa lettre, elle, était déchirée en deux mais n'avait pas été ouverte. Xanxus n'avait même pas jugé digne de lui la lettre que Squalo avait écrite avec tout son coeur... Il les regarda, ne pouvant défaire son regard. La douleur qu'il ressentait perpétuellement s'était amplifiée à tel point qu'elle l'empêchait presque de respirer. Son corps avait alors commencé à trembler légèrement quand il avait remarqué le message que Xanxus lui adressait et qui était posé sur son bureau. Il lut sans s'en rendre compte la lettre que Xanxus lui avait adressé :  
« _Déchet de merde, j'ai vu ton pitoyable paquet et ta misérable lettre. Tu es encore assez débile pour croire que je veux quelque chose venant de toi ? De toute manière, saches cela : la seule chose que je veux, bien plus même que devenir le boss des Vongolas, c'est ta mort. Si tu savais comme ça me rendrait heureux de rentrer dans mon bureau et de voir ton corps baignant dans ton propre sang ! De toute manière, qui ira pleurer ta perte ? Oui vraiment, fait moi ce plaisir là, puisque tu as l'air encore assez con pour croire que je te porte de l'attention ! Suicide toi ! Crève ! Depuis le temps que j'espère ça ! ... En fait, depuis que j'ai 24 ans !_ »  
Squalo tenta de regarder la lettre mais ne la voyait plus. Elle était inondée de larmes. Ses larmes... Il pleurait, lui, pour une simple et ridicule petite lettre... Il essayait de se convaincre, de se dire que de toute manière, ce n'était que des mots... Mais il savait la vérité. Il savait que même dans les gestes, Xanxus lui faisait comprendre à quel point il le haïssait.  
Superbi ne discernait plus grand chose quand il se dirigea, nonchalant, vers la grande baie vitrée du bureau de son boss. Il vit alors Xanxus qui arrivait dans sa Ferrari. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder, s'il restait en vie. Et rester en vie en sachant tout ce que Xanxus avait écrit dans sa lettre était pour lui tout simplement impossible. Il ouvrit alors la baie vitrée. Il sentit l'air frais venir sur son visage, et le mélange avec ses larmes le fit frissonner. Il regarda Xanxus sortir de la Ferrari. Devait-il sauter alors même que Xanxus était dehors ? Devait-il se suicider devant lui... ? Mais pourquoi réfléchir à cela ? De toute façon , il allait crever. Il le voulait, à présent... Il s'avança alors et regarda le vide devant lui. Il pensait que sa douleur s'évanouirait, après avoir sauter. Il se défenestra mais remarqua une chose, alors qu'il gisait, encore vivant, dans son sang. Il avait beau être en train de mourir, la douleur ne s'était pas dissipée. Non, elle s'était en fait accentuée, jusqu'à triplé d'intensité. Le summum fut quand il vit Xanxus, en haut de la baie vitrée, en train de le regarder. En train de sourire. Sourire... La douleur devint finalement tellement intolérable qu'elle le tua, net.

Superbi Squalo était mort un 10 octobre. Lussuria avait trouvé son corps à peine quelques minutes après la mort du bretteur. Il avait réussi à contenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Squalo pleurait encore, même mort.  
Il avait eu un enterrement magnifique, mais un élément s'était fait particulièrement remarqué ce jour là. Xanxus. Il n'était tout bonnement pas venu. Depuis, la Varia avait constaté quelque chose : elle n'avait jamais vu le boss aussi heureux que depuis son 44ème anniversaire, jour de la mort du squale. Un jour, Xanxus avait même confié quelque chose à Bel, qui était depuis obligé de s'occuper de la paperasse :  
« _J'ai du le supporter pendant 20 ans, il était tenace ce connard de déchet ! Mais il a fini par crever ! Enfin !_ »  
Et il était alors parti dans un rire de dément qui avait réussi à pétrifier Prince The Ripper...


End file.
